


love this light in winter time

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love this light in winter time

Dan's got snowflakes in his hair and a sleepy look in his eyes. 

He's outside because Phil is Phil and Phil wanted to go outside and stand in the snow, and Dan is Dan and Dan does what Phil wants when Phil has little whims like this. 

He'd rather be inside. They both know it. But instead he's standing on a London stoop at just past three in the morning watching with tired amusement as Phil walks back and forth for no other reason than that he likes the way the snow crunches underfoot. It's fine, as long as he doesn't look backwards and be faced with the fact that his stomping satisfaction leaves the pure snow sunken and marked by the soles of his shoes. There's a metaphor in there, maybe, about humanity's inability to leave nature to it's beauty and peace. He'll leave that kind of thinking to Dan, though. 

"It'll be gone in the morning," Phil says. 

"Mm," Dan agrees. 

"It'd be a shame not to enjoy it now." Phil looks at him. 

Dan just smiles. 

Neither of them are wearing gloves. Dan's not even wearing socks, just his feet shoved into trainers. Once they're back inside, he'll grumble and shove his cold toes against Phil's leg. For once, Phil won't threaten to shove him out of bed. This is the time honored tradition of boyfriend brownie points. Dan's indulgence of his snow flurry savoring earns him the privilege of using Phil as a foot warmer. (But he shouldn't get used to it.) 

"You always have loved the snow," Dan says, musing at Phil. 

"It's beautiful. Look," Phil says, and watches down the street. A car's headlights sweeps brief light over the blanket of white on the pavement. 

Phil's so busy looking at the snow that he doesn't realize Dan's eyes don't leave him. "Make me hot chocolate when we get back in," he says. 

Phil grins. He's tired, too. His back twinges when he sits in the same position too long. He gets a hangover more easily than he ever did before. There are lines, faint but present, around his eyes. He's not that young, but the snow makes him feel like he is. Being weird and impulsive and dragging Dan outside at three in the morning makes him feel like it, too. 

Once, so many years ago, he called to wake Dan up in his excitement over snow. He can't remember what he said or what Dan said or even really anything more than that the phone called happened. But he remembers how it made him feel; how Dan indulged him then like he's doing now. He remembers, more than anything, wishing Dan had been with him. Back then every happy moment felt like missed potential. Hindsight proves him right. Everything actually is better with Dan by his side. 

He wonders if Dan's thinking about that morning now, too. He's afraid to ask because he likes the thought too much and doesn't want it proven wrong. Sometimes their memories don't line up and it's always a bit of a sting when Dan's forgotten something Phil held special. 

(But sometimes it's the other way around, too. Dan once said it wasn't a bad thing; it just meant they had so many good memories between them that their brains couldn't hold them all. Phil had responded back that it sounded like the kind of explanation he - Phil - would have. Dan had just laughed and said yeah, maybe so, which meant it was probably true.) 

"It's cold," Dan finally says. "Can we-" 

"Just a minute longer?" Phil asks. He's cold, too. He can't feel his own nose, or his lips. Why does he like this so much? He's not really sure. 

"Phil." Dan is gently exasperated. 

"What if I come kiss you warm?" Phil challenges with a smile. 

Dan lifts an eyebrow as if to say - outside, in the middle of the street. They wouldn't dare. Would they? 

Phil steps forward. There's no satisfying crunch, since he's just retracing the steps he'd taken away. Dan's barely moved at all since they came outside, but Phil's been wandering in a restless way. He cups Dan's face with chilled fingers and slants their mouth together, working against Dan's sudden smile. 

Another car drives by. Phil lets a few centimeters of frigid air invade the space between their mouths, but keeps his forehead pressed to Dan's and his hands on Dan's cheeks. "You're warm," he whispers. 

"You're not." Dan's eyes are closed. There's a spot of moisture that was probably once a snowflake clumping a few eyelashes together. Phil brushes his finger as feather-light as he's capable of against it, making Dan smile a little more. "Phil." 

"Yeah," Phil says. He drops his hands away from Dan's skin, enjoying the lazy way Dan's eyes come open again and seek him out. "Let's go in." 

They'll walk back inside and he'll make Dan a hot chocolate and let Dan stick his toes under Phil's leg and curl up together with something on the television until they're sleep enough, and in the morning the snow will be gone but Phil resolves to hold onto the picture in his mind of Dan with snowflakes in his hair and a moonlight kiss.


End file.
